


Take you for a Ride

by NevaRYadL



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Die mad about it, For the cowriter, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), KISSES BOO, Other, Smut, Strap-Ons, Trans Eddie Brock, Trans Male Top, Trans character topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Eddie's curious and Venom is more then happy to sate their host





	Take you for a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Eddie/Venom, trans Eddie, trans male top, strap on usage, alien biology

Eddie poked his fingers into the writhing mass of V currently half formed and snuggled up against his chest. His finger sank into the black goo like substance, a texture that Eddie could only describe as ‘course slime’ like some kind of stim slime or something. When he pulled his fingers free, there was no trace of the indentations or any of V on his fingers.

**Something on your mind, darling?**

“Wonderin’ if you feel stuff like this,” Eddie said as he poked into V again.

**Of the sort.**

Eddie poked again.

**...Ah, that’s why you want to know.**

“Huh?” Eddie asked.

**You want to fuck me.**

Eddie sputtered, jerking back from the laughing symbiote and huffing when he realized that he was being teased. V cooed for him to come back to cuddling and he grunted as he did so. They wrapped their fully formed arms around Eddie and dragged him close against their fully formed upper half, their bottom half just tendrils coming out of Eddie’s bare legs.

**I don’t mind. You could have just asked, Eddie.**

Eddie snorted.

“How could I ask my symbiote, ‘Hey I’m not sure if you can really feel anything but how do you feel like getting fucked?’”

**Just like that?**

“Well.... well?”

 **I would not feel it. For both of us to enjoy it, you would need to enjoy it** They explained.

“Okay… so…?”

They licked Eddie’s face, making the man laugh at them before getting up to get what he needed. They slipped back into his body and watched as he went rifling through his closet, pulling out a mess of leather straps and this phallic thing. When Eddie got back onto the bed, they reformed most of their body, their legs attached to Eddie’s body and streaming from his skin. They watched Eddie strap the leather straps around his hips and then setting the phallic thing inside of a metal ring and pressing it against his crotch. Eddie tightened the straps and tugged at it for tightness.

**Wait.**

They moved around until they had just formed their head and hands, hands pushing Eddie’s thighs apart so that they could unfurl the length of their tongue and lap at the cock. Eddie groaned, slipping his fingers into the straps and toying with something. They casually lapped at it, idly wondering what Eddie was doing and hoping that he moved his hand soon so that they could shove their face down to the base, when there was a soft click and the toy started vibrating.

They grinned as the pleasure that immediately flared up over their bond, feeding off of it, before grinning even more broadly then their mouth naturally did and adding to the hot syrupy feeling pooling over them and wrapping their tongue around Eddie’s cock. The added movement and sight made Eddie’s thighs buck against their mouth, moaning with pleasure and making them pur as the feedback between them glowed on a base level.

Grinning at breathless state of their host, they worked their head up and down the cock. They purred as Eddie shuddered with pleasure and their bond glowed warm and bright in their biological background.

“Fuck… V… love you,” Eddie breathed.

Now that was too good to resist. Letting the cock go, they drifted up, partially forming out of Eddie’s front, slowly moving up Eddie’s heaving chest and to his flushed and sweaty face. They tasted Eddie’s sweet, open and panting mouth, tasting the lingering sweetness of those beautiful words on his tongue.

**Love you too, Eddie.**

**The next part was tricky, but they wanted to do it since they were there. Nudging Eddie onto his back, they reformed most of their upper torso and hips and ‘sat’ on Eddie’s lap with that toy inside of them. True to their word, they did not really ‘feel’ it like Eddie had worried. But the cock was pressing down against Eddie and pleasuring him, so they merely tapped into their bond and enjoyed that instead, growling pleased like when Eddie let out a rather pleasant sound from the sudden pressure and change.**

****Good, darling?** **

**The sweaty hands on their waist and the growly moan of pleasure was a pretty good answer.**

Moving was going to be awkward as it would require stretching from Eddie’s form in order to make the proper movement, so they decided to be creative. They bent forward and offered Eddie’s eager and greedy mouth their long tongue, tasting his hot and fast breath, before moving the mass inside of them. Hugging the phallic inside of them and moving up and down to replicate the movement of bouncing on Eddie’s lap. 

They must have done something right, because pleasure burned hot and bright over their bond and Eddie moaned around his tongue and sucked on it feverishly. They purred softly, continuing to stoke Eddie’s pleasure to feed off it over their bond. Brighter and hotter and sharper and even more as Eddie bucked up into them as he rapidly approached his climax. 

****Darling. Sweet Eddie.** **

Eddie moaned oh so sweetly, letting them taste the oh so glorious sound. 

****My perfect host. Our perfect being. My perfect Eddie--** **

Eddie flailed underneath of them, orgasming so suddenly and intensely that they actually shuddered as it sparked like lightning over their bond, pulling their tongue out to snarl out a moan of pleasure and letting Eddie pant hot and quick. They rode the feedback loop for all it’s worth, form rippling as their thoughts scattered. 

It took several moments for Eddie to come down, when he did, they both stalled. They melted and then slipped back inside of them, wriggling warm and comfortable and sated inside of him and basking in the feeling. 

“...Wow,” Eddie breathed after awhile. 

****Very.** **

Eddie let out a breath and removed the toy and harness, setting it aside before groggily getting up to head towards the shower. 

****Let’s do that again and often.** **


End file.
